Lascivious New Talent
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Just another day, just another performance. Ryusuke on Lucille, Saku on the drums, Taira on his Base, Koiyuki on his Telecaster and Chiba at the mic...everything was normal...right down to Taira going shirtless. Thankfully, he always brings a spare...but this time...he forgot! What to do, what to do...and, Koiyuki has a new sister!


**Lascivious New Talent**

**Summary: Just another day, just another performance. Ryusuke on Lucille, Saku on the drums, Taira on his Base, Koiyuki on his Telecaster and Chiba at the mic...everything was normal...right down to Taira going shirtless. Thankfully, he always brings a spare...but this time...he forgot! What to do, what to do...and, Koiyuki has a new sister?!**

**Anime/Manga: BECK/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Taira/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

**Shirtless?**

**-x-x-x-**

Ryusuke grinned; watching Chiba try and get a girlfriend was just absolute entertainment these days. His tactics were becoming more outrageous, and his pick up lines even crazier.

"Hi, I seem to have lost my phone number, may I borrow yours?"

_**~SLAP~**_

"That's sad man, really..." Ryusuke watched Chiba slink back towards them.

Taira shook his head, but agreed fully with Ryusuke.

"Don't let it get you down Chiba, we're about to go on soon anyways."

Taira listened to Saku try and cheer Chiba up, glancing around the room, he wondered if there were any girls who would even consider the outgoing and crazy fool. He was a good guy, but really..._'Hm?'_ Yukio walked in with a girl next to him, laughing at something she said, he guided her to a table and pulled a seat out for her. She smiled and gave a small wave as he left to their table.

Taira paid no attention to the guitarist slash singer and instead, he took in the girl who had accompanied him. She had naturally wavy black hair that fell down her back to her waist, wearing a black bandeau and a long black skirt, her toned belly was shown with a silver belly button ring shown to any to see, a silver crescent moon dangled from the ring, on her ears were similar silver dangle crescent moon earrings.

"Sorry I'm late guys,"

"No, it's fine." Saku smiled uncertainly.

Ryusuke scoffed, "Who is that, I thought you were dating Maho?"

"Huh?" He glanced back and laughed, "Oh god, that's gross guys!"

The Chiba and Saku turned and stared wide eyed at him, even Ryusuke who had seconds ago been about to condemn him for cheating, "I know I was going to yell, but she's hot, cheating is understandable, how is that gross?!"

"..." Yukio sighed, "She's my sister,"

"**..."**

"Yeah, her dad recently married my mom, so..."

"Introduce me!" Chiba's eyes glimmered as he looked at her.

"She doesn't want to meet you,"

Ryusuke laughed, "Then what about me?"

"Nope, she's not interested in you either,"

"That's a first," Saku smiled, "Who is she interested in? Anyone over here?"

"Yep...she wants to meet Taira..."

Taira turned back to the group at the sound of someone saying his name. "Hm?"

"Well, at least it's not one-sided; looks like he wants to get acquainted with your sister too." Ryusuke commented.

Taira frowned, "Somehow, when you say that, it only falls under one category of acquaintanceship."

"What other type is there?"

Taira rolled his eyes and stood up, "It's time,"

The group of five left the table and headed up on stage with their instruments, Saku sat down and took note of the girl who was now standing at the bar. She really was a beauty, and she had a gorgeous smile. He could honestly say that she was one in a million, but he didn't find himself 'aching' to be near her.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome walked towards the center of the crowd as the boys set up, the one at the far left, Taira Yoshiyuki, the one with the base guitar, he was gorgeous in her eyes, in so many ways. Watching the lights suddenly flicker as the tanned one began yelling, suddenly something fell on her head and she moved her hand up and pulled it from her hair.

"A shirt...?"

She narrowed her eyes at the whiny cries of the girls around her and looked up to see one shirtless Taira strumming the strings of his guitar.

In her mind, it was sensual at sound. This was why she liked him most. He was in sync with his guitar, that it was almost as if he were weaving the sounds that came from his instrument, guiding the notes, making love to the sounds emitted and even producing musical moans of pleasure. She could hear it...

**-x-x-x-**

**(Later)**

**-x-x-x-**

Taira sighed, "I'm gonna have to start throwing my shirt behind me instead of into the crowd."

Koiyuki smiled, "Why's that?"

"It's cold out, and I'm down a shirt."

The boys laughed, Saku looked at the chair that would normally house a second shirt, "Didn't you bring a spare?"

"Forgot,"

"Perhaps...I could be of some help?"

They turned to see the girl from before standing in the doorway with a too large black long sleeve t-shirt on.

"Dude that's fucking hot." Ryusuke said, staring at her as if she were a meal waiting to be devoured.

"..." Yukio frowned, "Why are you wearing Taira's shirt?"

She blushed, "Ah, you see...this really sicko guy purposely spilt his shot on my bandeau and it started burning and I had Taira's shirt from when he'd thrown it, so while the bartender was tossing the pervert out, I was changing. Sorry," She bowed apologetically to the blonde bassist who waved it off.

"Its fine, you need it more than I do," Taira looked her over, "Keep it, it looks better on you then it did me anyways."

"EH!?" The girl blushed deeply and turned away with Yukio on her left checking her temperature. "I-I'm going to head home first..."

"Right, I'll see you when I get home."

"Kay,"

Taira watched Kagome leave the room and looked curiously at Yukio who was putting up his guitar in the case it went in. "Aren't you going to walk her home?"

"She should be fine; I don't see why she would need me to walk her home."

Taira shrugged, grabbing his guitar case, his guitar already tucked away carefully inside. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said before leaving the group. He moved a step faster than normal, but for one reason alone. As he stepped out, he watched an older man try pushing Kagome into the wall next to the door he had just left from. Placing his guitar case between the old man and Kagome as the door shut behind him, he grabbed the girls hand and left without a word to the old pervert.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter one of Lascivious New Talent! I hope you enjoyed~!**


End file.
